When I realised
by Zeie Honey
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. The name that always seems to make her blood rush up to her cheeks and had always made her tremble. One night after a hard day of training, that's when HE realised. One Shot NaruHina edited


**I LOVE NARUHINA pair! They are just the cutest! Anyway, I edited this story. So, go on and read it. Read&Review please!!**

**-**

It was a bright sunny day. A sixteen year old Hinata got out of bed by eight in the morning. She showered and dressed herself in her usual outfit. Hinata went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for Neji and herself. Her father has a meeting outside of Konoha Village and will be back a few days after. Fifthteen minutes later, Neji came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Neji nii-san." Hinata stuttered less nowadays. Probably because she has been friends with Sakura, Ino, Tenten and also Temari who comes to Konoha once in a while. "Aa, good morning, Hinata-sama." Neji nodded. Hinata served breakfast; onigiri (riceballs) with salmon and scrambled eggs. Hinata's cooking was always good. In Neji's mind, he loved her cooking more than anyone elses though he would not admit it. Ego. Hinata finished her food and so did Neji. She picked up the plates and washed the dishes.

"Uhm, I'll be back a little late today. I have extra training with Shino-kun and," Hinata was blushing thirty shades of red on her cheeks. Neji looked at her and waited for her to finish her sentence, "and Na-Naruto-kun..."

She smiled, "Don't wait for me and also, you might want to get dinner outside since I'm going to- to be back late, okay, Neji nii-san? See you!" Neji nodded as he understood.

He also understood that Hinata never stop liking Naruto, the blonde haired boy with a pair of cerulean eyes, with a loud atttitude since her academy days. After Hinata went out the kitchen and left the house, Neji sighed. _'I wonder why Hinata likes Naruto so much?' _

He slightly shook his head and shrugged it off and gets ready for his training with his team. _'Well, at least both Hinata and Naruto don't have a weird team mate and a very weird enthusiastic sensei like; Lee and Gai. They're so, vile.' _Neji thought.

Hinata walked to the training ground and found Shino and Kiba who had already started training for about twenty minutes.

"Yo! Hinata." Kiba greeted her when he saw her walking towards them.

"Good morning, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun." She greeted them with a sweet smile.

Shino nodded and said the same thing with a deep voice, "Good morning."

Akamaru ran towards her with his tongue out as in asking Hinata to pat his head. Hinata giggled and patted his head, "and good morning to you too, Akamaru." The three had been team mates since they graduated from the academy four years ago and is supervised by their teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai.

"We should start training now. We'll end our training by four in the afternoon." Shino said. Kiba and Hinata nodded and they started training without wasting any more time.

Shino, Kiba and Hinata finished their training right on time. Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata were panting and lying on the grounds, well, Akamaru laid on the grounds while Kiba sits down while patting Akamaru and Hinata just stoop a little and tried to breathe after training, even Shino was out of breath too but didn't show it to his team mates. That damn pride. Akamaru sensed someone heading their way, he barked at the Hinata's direction.

"Oi, Akamaru. You okay, mate?" Kiba asked his K-nine friend.

Shino knew the reason Akamaru barked. Hinata was just a little too tired. Suddenly, Naruto jumped down the tree beside Hinata. Kiba was surprised and Hinata almost tripped but got a hold of the tree.

"Yo! Am I late?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"You idiot! Don't do that!" Kiba warned him for surprising them. Shino sighed a little.

"Don't do what?" Naruto puzzled. Yes, all of them were at the age of sixteen. Every single one of them had grown up in their own way, especially Uzumaki Naruto. He had been training hard under a few teachers; Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi and Tsunade, well a least a little. He wanted to become stronger to get his best friend back.

"Uhh, Na-Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun and Akamaru was quite su-surprised tha-that yo-you a-appeared suddenly." Hinata blushed.

"Oh.. Sorry!" Naruto grinned but had ten shades of red on his cheeks.

Kiba was still wondering why a shy, polite and prestigeous girl like Hinata would like a very noisy brat like Naruto. Kiba still thinks Hinata was better off finding another guy, (Like Kiba himself, maybe?) No. She sees Naruto in a different way. She knew him. And over the years, she had seen him became stronger and stronger not only physically but also at heart.

"But, you could've sensed me." Kiba was actually cursing Naruto under his breath like, "I barely even sensed you, you really haven't got the idea that you're getting even stronger and better than everyone else in the village now, Naruto you idiot!" That was what Kiba said.

"Hah?! You said something, Kiba?!" Naruto was oblivious. Hinata smiled seeing her crush's response.

Shino looked at Naruto, "We should get started."

Naruto grinned even wider. "Yeah, we should. Let's start, bye Kiba!" Naruto gripped Hinata's wrist out of the sudden which really made her blush like a ripe tomato and went off into the woods.

Kiba cocked an eyebrow at Shino, "Hinata requested to do some extra training to qualify herself to become an ANBU member like him. Naruto came out of nowhere and decided to help Hinata as well." Shino looks at the direction where the two headed.

"Ahh, I see. Well, see you tomorrow." Kiba and Akamaru left for home. Shino had to speed up to catch with Naruto's speed. _'That guy, he really is fast.' _Shino thought, he lets out a male buy to find a female bug Shino placed on Naruto's shoulder earlier on.

Naruto and Hinata reached their training place for as long as ten minutes already and Shino arrived.

"You're very slow, Shino." A usual grin on Naruto's face appeared.

Shino was exhausted from chasing Naruto. Shino took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm not being slow, you were too fast." Naruto looked blankly at him and then looked at Hinata who was also still panting even after ten minutes of break, "Shino-kun is right. Yo-you were (pant) a little to-too qu-(pant) quick," finally breathed her final word and plopped herself down to rest.

"Nyaa... Sorry, Shino, Hinata-chan" Naruto scratched the back of his head and sat down as well, "We should take five and then we can start our training." Shino said.

After taking a five minutes break, they started to train, hard. Hinata had told them not to go soft on her and to use every type of technique on her. She fell and stood up again. She fell again, Naruto wanted to catch her but Shino restrained him. Naruto looked over at him, blankly. Shino just shook his head and pointed his chin towards Hinata who was trying to stand up. Naruto turned his gaze over the dark haired girl. Hinata had some blood at the corner of her mouth. She wiped it off and began to activate her Byakugan.

Naruto realised, "Hey, Shino." The bug master looked at Naruto.

"I just realised something."

"What is it?"

"Hinata-chan didn't use her Byakugan when we fought her just now. That means, she..."

Shino nodded. "Hinata avoided, dodged, and she attacked most of our teachniques and our weapons against us with her own normal eyes?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. She has improved over the years for you to recognise her, Naruto..." Shino said.

Naruto remembered a mission searching for a scent detecting bug with them when they were still Genins. He remembered Kiba and Shino said that Hinata trained a lot for him to know her existence. Naruto saw Hinata's art of fighting with her Chakra. That night, she protected her team mates and most importantly, she gave her best to protect her crush, Naruto. He suddenly realised. His heart skipped a beat.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered to himself. Naruto found himself blushing around Hinata. It happened for quite some time. Naruto realised that every time he was around Hinata, he would blush and his heart wouldn't stop beating fast. Sakura and Ino had been helping him realise his feeling towards Hinata and he did.

After two hours of hard core training, Naruto, Hinata and Shino were absolutely tired due to the training they had. Each one of them was panting hard. Naruto laid his back down on the grass, Shino was sitting near a big rock and Hinata was sitting beside Naruto.

"You were (pant) really (pant) really (pant) good (pant), Hinata-chan." Naruto complimented her, which made her blush.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded, "I agree with Naruto. You have gotten much better than any other time we have trained with you, Hinata."

Hinata blushed even harder. Shino stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'll see you tomorrow," Shino glances at Hinata who looked at him with a smile stating her gratitude for today, "Yes, Shino-kun. I really thank you for today." Naruto sat up and waved Shino goodbye.

There were only Naruto and Hinata plus the wind. Peaceful silence. Hinata didn't mind the silence, she enjoyed it. She closed her eyes and unconsiously formed a small smile. "I like the wind. Don't you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and nodded while looking at her. The wind ran through her hair. Naruto's cerulean eyes never left her figure. Naruto thought back all the times he had with Hinata. All those time when she stuttered and when her cute face turned as red as a tomato, when she was always shy around him when he thought that she was weird. He realised all those actions of hers, were indicating that she liked him. He blushed.

Hinata turned to look at him and found Naruto blushing. She looked at him blankly, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan"

"Hn?" Her voice is soft and looking at the blonde with soft gaze.

"You're..."

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's blood rushed fast through her veins and she felt her heartbeat getting faster.

"Beautiful." There. Strike one. He said it.

Hinata gasped a little. She felt her heart avalanched. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

The blonde male looked up the sky and, "I'm sorry I didn't realised earlier, about your feeling. I always thought that you were being weird." Naruto chuckled a bit. He turned to Hinata and saw her blushing.

He held her hand, "After some time, I finally realised that I, I like you, Hinata-chan.." Naruto blushed deep red and so did Hinata. She felt as in she was in a dream that Naruto confessed to her.

"Na-Naruto-kun, I," Hinata had always wanted to confess to him. Finally, Naruto had confessed to her and she felt her heart was gone and needed a new one.

"Hinata-chan. Do you want to go on date with me?" Strike two, she almost fainted but collected herself and glued herself back together.

"Um, yes." She said softly. Her light violet eyes are quite blur because of the tears formed in her eyes. Naruto wiped it off with his thumb. Hinata blushed even more. "Naruto-kun, I like you too."

He kissed her forehead and embraced her. "I like you very much, Hinata-chan."

Her eyes are in wide shock and then turned soft and buried her face in his chest, "Uhm.." She nodded and closed her eyes and embraced him back. They stayed in that position for awhile and decided to head back home.

That day was special. They walked back hand in hand. Naruto sent her back home and she gave a kiss on his cheek and blushed a bit. He smiled. He waved her goodbye and said goodnight.

As Hinata walked in, Neji and her father saw it. "Father, Welcome back!" She welcomed her father home and bowed in respect for him and her cousin. Neji was still trying to register in his head what he saw between Naruto and his respected Hinata-sama. Even her father had a hard time registering the thing that happened between his beloved daughter and Naruto.

"Hinata, are you dating Uzumaki-san?" Her father decided to ask.

"Y-Yes, father..." Her father and Neji's eyes truned wide in surprised.

"I see." Her father was speechless.

"Hinata-sama, you look tired. Get some rest." Neji said.

"Yes, excuse me. Good night, father, Neji nii-san." She exited the room and headed towards her room. She hummed happily while combing her hair, thinking of what happened earlier between her and Naruto.

At her father's office, Neji and Hiashi almost stared at each other at disbelief. Hiashi smirked.

"Neji, what do you think?" Her father diverged his gaze over at the lad. Neji smirked to himself as well. "That's that. At last, he noticed her feelings."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"Hinata-sama always liked Naruto. I never knew why. He's loud, noisy, not that very good-looking," The last statement was almost unheard.

Hiashi almost chuckled, "But, Naruto's strenght is out of this world. His personality is somehow noisy but caring. He puts his life on the line for the people that he cares about. He may be stupid and may look stupid but he knows the true meaning of bonds, relationship, and friends. I'm sure Hinata-sama is very glad."

Neji formed a small smile which was almost visible. Hiashi heard it from Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama about the boy and after he heard from Neji's mouth, yes.

He believed in the boy, "He'll make a good son-in-law one day._." _Hiashi smirked to himself. Neji almost startled upon hearing Hiashi's words. In Neji's mind, he was picturing Naruto being in the family.

Neji walked out of that room with a small smile on his handsome face, "It might not be so bad, I think." Suddenly pictures of his team teacher and Lee appeared in his thoughts and he felt shivers down his spine. He shook his head and went to bed.

-

**Uh huh, it's a bit OOCness with Naruto and Neji, don't you think. Reviews: second one shot. Thank you!!**


End file.
